Noel en Famille
by Hachiko972
Summary: Riza n'est pas sensé avoir de famille, et pourtant pour les fêtes de noel Roy trouvera bien un moyen de faire Riza passer noel en famille. Le résumer est un peu... un peu beaucoup pourri alors faites pas trop attention
1. Chapter 1

**ok...eum bon c'est ma première fic alors svp soyez indulgent^^.**

**Et je voudrais faire une dédicasse a Hayaaateuh qui a corriger mes fautes d'orthographes merci beaucoup ma chérie^^.Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent a Hiromu Arakawa ;-)**

**« Bon, je suis parti, moi.**

**- Déjà ?!**

**- Bah ouais, il y a ma copine qui m'attend à la gare.**

**- T'as une copine, toi ? Répondit Roy**

**- Eh ouais, la chance a fini par tourner ! Et moi, c'est pas pour une nuit, c'est pour la vie. Hein, Mr Mustang ?**

**- C'est… Bizarre. Je sais pas pourquoi, je me sens visé.**

**- Et toi, Fuery, tu passes Noël où ? demanda Breda**

**- Qui ça... Moi ? Bah… Je passe Noël chez mes parents.**

**- Toujours le fifils à sa maman, à ce que je vois. »**

**Fuery rigola en passant sa main derrière sa tête.**

**« Et vous, Breda, vous passez Noël avec votre famille ?**

**- Mmh... A bien y réfléchir... Je pense que oui.**

**- Moi, j'vais aller faire un petit tour chez ma sœur ! Dit Falman Et justement, elle m'attend, alors je vous dis au revoir… Et passez tous de bonnes fêtes ! »**

**Puis il partit et les autres soldats se tournèrent vers les deux militaires qu'il restait à questionner.**

**« Dites Lieutenant, vous aussi vous passez les fêtes en famille ? Demanda Fuery à Hawkeye.**

**- Moi ? Non...**

**- Ah bon ? Votre famille habite loin, c'est pour ça que vous pouvez pas la voir ?**

**- En fait... Pour tout vous dire, j... Je n'ai pas de famille... »**

**Soudain, il y eut un malaise entre les militaires et Riza baissa la tête.**

**« Ah... Bon... Désolé, je ne voulais pas...**

**- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Fuery, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.**

**- Oui mais j'aurais quand même pu faire attention à ce que je disais...**

**- Mais dites Lieutenant, si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir passer Noël avec moi et ma copine. Je suis sûr qu'elle serait ravie de faire votre connaissance, proposa Havoc. **

**- Non merci, ça ira. **

**- Sinon, vous co...**

**- Mais dis-moi, Havoc... »**

**Roy venait de lui couper la parole.**

**« Tu n'avais pas dit tout à l'heure que ta copine t'attendait ? dit-il d'un ton sec et froid.**

**- Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai, en plus je suis en retard ! Bon, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes à tous... et ... Lieutenant, ma proposition tient encore.**

**- Merci beaucoup de votre compassion Havoc, mais je vous l'ai dit, ça ira. J'ai l'habitude de passer mes Noëls seule avec Black Hayate et on s'amuse bien tous les deux... Mais... Merci encore, tu est très gentil, j'espère que ta copine ne dira pas le contraire.**

**- Bon... Eh bien. . . Joyeux Noël à tous ! » **

**Et il partit. **

**« Eh bien, je crois que moi aussi, je vais y aller. **

**- Hey ! Attends-moi, Fuery ! Je pars en même temps que toi vu j'ai fini mon travail !**

**- Eh bien… Joyeux Noël, Lieutenant. Vous aussi, Colonel.**

**- Joyeux Noël à vous, Hawkeye... A vous aussi, Colonel... Et au faite, vous ne nous avez toujours pas répondu : Vous passez Noël en famille ou … ?**

**- Breda ! Dépêche-toi ! » appela Fuery **

**- Oui oui, j'arrive ! Bon bah, joyeux Noël à vous deux ! »**

**Et il partit en ferment la porte derrière lui. Soudain Riza se leva, passa derrière la chaise de son colonel se courba à la hauteur de son oreille et lui chuchota :**

**« Alors comme ça, on fête Noël tout seul ? »**

**Roy sursauta légèrement. Riza se releva et se mit devant celui-ci en souriant.**

**« Mais je ne suis pas le seul, à ce que j'ai entendu. » lui répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.**

**« Moi, ce n'est pas pareil, je passe Noël avec Black Hayate. Alors que vous... Vous êtes toujours tout seul.**

**- En fait... Pas vraiment. En général, je passe mes soirées de Noël avec mes amies du bar... Donc je ne suis pas vraiment seul.**

**- Oui, je veux bien avouer que vous avez raison. »**

**Riza venait de baisser la tête tristement et Roy s'en rendit compte. Il voulut se reprendre mais Riza avait pris le dessus. **

**« Dites, Colonel... Ça... ça vous direz... d'aller faire un tour... en ville ?**

**« Pourquoi pas, quitte à passer Noël tout seul répondit-il en souriant, ce qui redonna le sien à Riza, telle une gamine qui vient d'apprendre une bonne nouvelle.**

**- Bon, eh bien, il faut que je rentre pour me changer.**

**- Oui et d'ailleurs, moi aussi je vais rentrer.**

**- On se retrouve devant chez... »**

**Il lui coupa la parole :**

**« Devant chez vous, ça marche, dit-il toujours avec son sourire. **

**- Bien... Je vous dis à tout à l'heure.**

**- Oui, à tout à l'heure. »**

**Puis Riza partit tandis que Roy resta un petit moment au bureau pour finir de remplir quelques dossiers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voila le deuxième chapitre c'est pas trop tôt je sais mais bon j'attendais de voir quelque réaction pake je suis super timide et super géné surtout que c'est ma première fic mais grâçe a vos encouragements (et le fait qu'on m'ai rendu mon ordi portable --") eh bien je poste le deuxième chapitre de cette fic, qui n'est pas très long d'ailleur. Allé je vous laisse et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et d'aprécier ce chapitre.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Chez Riza:_**

19h55, Riza était prête.

Elle surveillait son arrivée à la fenêtre et trouvait le temps très long.

D'accord, c'était cinq minutes, mais pour elle ça avait l'air d'être cinq heures entières, et comme Roy ne faisait toujours pas son apparition, elle décida d'aller se faire un chocolat.

Au moment où elle allait mettre du lait sur le feu elle entendit frapper a la porte alors elle laissa tomber ses activités et se précipita vers celle-ci. Quand elle ouvrit elle se retrouva face à un bouquet de roses rouges.

Au début elle ne fit aucun geste mais fini par prendre le bouquet quelle sentit puis elle fit entrer son invité. Elle le fit s'assoir sur le canapé pendant quelle allée mettre ses fleurs dans un vase. Puis elle revint avec deux tasses de chocolat bien chaudes qu'elle venait de faire, en tendit une à Roy et s'assit a côté de lui.

Ils burent leur tasse de chocolat en silence. Ils étaient géné de se retrouver tout les deux seul dans la même maison.

Aucun d'eux n'osé prendre la parole, alors Riza pris son courage a deux mains et brisa se silence pesant qu'il y avait entre eux.

-Au faite colonel, merci pour les fleurs, elles sont très jolies

-Oh mais de rien c'est tout naturel, enfaite pour tout vous dire, elle ne vienne pas de moi directement, se sont les filles au bar, quand je leurs est dit que je sortais avec vous se soir, elles ont insisté pour vous acheter des fleurs

-oh mai il ne fallait pas vraiment, c'est très génant pour moi, je ne les connais même pas…

-oh ne vous enfaite pas, vous ne les connaissez pas, mais elles vous connaissent…

-eum…et pourrai-je savoir comment elles me connaissent?

Mais Roy ne répondit pas à sa question et préféra détourner la conversation

-vous avez fini de boire votre chocolat? Je débarrasse…

-oh non laissez je vais m'en occuper.

Entre temps Roy enfila son manteau et lorsque Riza arriva à la porte il lui posa le sien sur les épaules, elle l'enfila et ils partirent.


End file.
